(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recognition device, and more particularly, to a sensation system which includes an actuator as haptic recognition device for allowing a user to feel vibration and rotation resistance and a device for enabling a sensory recognition besides the haptic recognition.
(b) Background Art
Owing to the development of technologies, devices performing a variety of functions are being converged in a single device.
By such a converging effect, the single device can carry out various functions, but there occurs a problem in that since the use of the single device is complicated and multi-staged, the technological development for convenience of users rather makes it difficult for the users to utilize the single device. In order to address and solve this difficulty, various researches and developments are in progress to improve a cognitive function of the users.
Particularly, in case where a user manipulates a separate device during the driving operation requiring a driving concentration such as vehicles, a problem may be caused in that there is a high possibility of occurrence of a safety accident due to a degradation of the driving concentration of the user, etc. That is, in case where a complex function is equipped in a to-be-manipulated device of a vehicle being driven, for example, the complex function including navigation control, seat temperature control, ventilation control and so forth as well as volume control is integrated into a single haptic device, a hierarchical interface structure is inevitably provided in the haptic device. In this case, in order for a user to perceive whether not an operation for a corresponding operating mode is well performed, he or she should watch a display device, etc., which results in a weakness of his or her frontward attention to thereby likely to bring about the occurrence of a safety accident.
The information disclosed in this background of the invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.